


May I have this dance?

by Danandphil_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphil_trash/pseuds/Danandphil_trash
Summary: In which Dan and Phil attend the school dance





	May I have this dance?

Dan was awkwardly standing against the wall, pj and Chris went off somewhere. Dan hated school dances but his friends convinced him to go, only for them to ditch him. "I can't believe this" dan mutters. Phil on the other hand, was hanging out with some people. Not exactly friends, because he went alone. Which he was totally okay with. He wasn't exactly a fan of rather boring school dances, but this one could be interesting. As he stooped talking with this girl, he just looked around. Nowhere in Danparticular. A part of him hoped Dan would see him. Dan was contemplating leaving, but pj was his ride home. Dan noticed "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy was playing, he subconsciously nodded his head to the beat. Until he started quietly mouthing the lyrics. "Dance Dance we are falling apart" Dan was bored out of his mind, should he socialize? 'No' he thought to himself. He then noticed a pair of blue eyes that he couldn't look away from. Phil has noticed him. He couldn't believe he actually showed up. He thought Dan hated school dances. As he noticed he's actually looking back, Phil gave him a small smile. He then took a deep breath and decided to walk over to him. Here we go Dan noticed the boy walking in his direction, he gave him a weak smile then looked at his feet, humming along to Patrick's soul voice (I couldn't help myself)As Phil came over to him, he stopped beside him. He noticed Dan nervously looking down at his feet. "Hey." He said, hoping he'd reply. Am I making him nervous?, he though as Dan was still silent. I mean, I've had a crush on him for quite some time and maybe he found out. Phil thought to himself all the different possibilities. So, he slowly got more and more nervous too"Hey" dan slowly gained his confidence back and smiled at Phil, but before he realized "I write sins not tragedies" started playing and he was humming smiling to himself. "S-sorry"Phil was glad as Dan finally replied. He felt realized and hoped it didn't show. He chuckled as Dan was humming to the melody. "It's fine, I like this one too." After some moments of silence he turned towards him, so that he was looking at him. "You here with anyone?"Dan faced Phil almost taken a back from the question. "No, you?" Dan couldn't help but to look in the boys eyes. He was in a trance. Phil shook his head and looked away. "I wanted to invite someone, but I wasn't sure." He blurted out. What the fuck, you better shut up right now. He said to himself. "Whatever." He added as he practically wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. "Who was it?" Dan slightly hoped it was him, he is not sure why. Something about the boy makes his heart beat faster when he sees him in the halls/class, the way when he smiled he stuck out his tongue a bit. He was...he was perfect in dan's eyes. Phil was complementing if he could tell him or not. In the end he took a deep breath and turned back to him. He tried to look in his eyes, but Dan was kind of turned away from him. "It was you." He quietly said and bit his lip, waiting for him to finally reply. Phil glanced up, seeing Dan smiling like a dork. It was adorable. He couldn't help, but smile back at him. Phil felt his face heating up and probably going all red, as Dan proceed to ask him out. He couldn't believe this is actually happening. His crush is asking him out. Well, not really out, but to be his school dance date? Whatever. Phil nodded as he extended his hand, for Dan to take it. Dan takes Phil's hand leading him into the dance floor. Dan suddenly got nervous as a slow song started to play. "I love this song" dan laughed hoping that he wouldn't seem weird. "May I have this dance Phil?" Dan stuttered our. "Of course" Phil responded taking dans hand


End file.
